My Way of the Shinobi
by Fynni
Summary: Meine erste naruto ff.... schaut doch mal rein..


Sodele, das ist meine erste FF. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch. Wär auch lieb, wenn ihr mir nen Review hinterlasst, denn bis jetzt weiß ich nicht, ob ich die Geschichte fortführen werde oder nicht. Wenn ihr mir hier sagt, dass ich kein Talent zum Schreiben hab, dann werde ich es auch lassen. Für (konstruktive) Kritik oder Anregungen bin ich natürlich immer offen. Und nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

Die Story setzt am Ende des Kampfes zwischen Sasuke und Naruto ein. (Kapitel 233 im Manga)

Dort stand er nun. Sasuke Uchiha.

Es war ein langer und harter Kampf gewesen und nun liegt sein Gegner reglos vor ihm auf dem Boden. So wie er dort liegt, sieht er richtig friedlich aus, wie das kleine blondhaarige Kind, das ihm einst vor nunmehr schon 4 Jahren so freundlich an diesem kleinen See zugegrinst hatte.

„Naruto. Das ist mein Weg des Shinobi. Den kannst auch du nicht ändern."

Doch dann auf einmal trifft den Schwarzhaarigen die bittere Erkenntnis: Er hat seinen besten, nein, sogar seinen einzigen Freund getötet. Er ist der Erste gewesen, der ihn nicht nur voller Mitleid als den letzten lebenden Uchiha gesehen hat.

„Verdammt, warum musste es soweit kommen….?!" Auf Narutos Gesicht verschwindet nun auch noch der letzte Strahl der Sonne und es wird dunkel. Schnell beginnt es zu regen.

Wie passend denkt sich Sasuke. Sogar der Himmel weint über seinen Tod.

Wie von selbst löst sich nun auch noch sein Stirnband und fällt auf den Boden neben seinen Teamkameraden. Erstaunt bemerkt er den lang gezogenen Kratzer, der nun das Wappen Konohas durchzog. Seltsam, dachte er sich, er hat es also doch geschafft.

Dann spürt er auf einmal einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner linken Schulter. Er kann sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und fällt nach vorn. Nun sieht er dem Blondschopf direkt ins Gesicht.

„Vergib mir, Naruto, das habe ich nicht gewollt. Ich wollte nicht, dass du auf diese Art und Weise sterben musst. Eigentlich hatte ich mich vorhin schon fast dazu entschlossen mit dir zurückzukommen." Als er das sagt, erinnert er sich an die Dinge, die Naruto ihm noch vor wenigen Minuten gesagt hatte.

„_Was zur Hölle bist du?" fragte ein erstaunter Sasuke. Die Antwort kam prompt: „Ein Freund. Und deshalb werde ich dich nicht zu Orochimaru gehen lassen"_

„_Ich verstehe nichts von richtigen Familien und Brüdern. Aber wenn ich bei Iruka-Sensei bin, frage ich mich, ob es sich so anfühlt einen Vater zu haben. Wenn ich bei dir bin, frage ich mich, ob es so ist, einem Bruder zu haben… Du hast zu den ersten Menschen gehört, die mir Halt gaben. Deswegen muss ich dich aufhalten."_

Ich war wirklich drauf und dran, wieder mit dir zurück nach Konoha zu gehen. Aber natürlich ließ mein verdammter Uchiha-Stolz das nicht zu. Ich konnte diesen Kampf nicht aufgeben, wollte einfach nicht verlieren. Ich wollte mir nicht eingestehen, dass wir uns so ähnlich sind. Nun kann ich nicht mehr zurück, ich habe meine Chance verspielt. Ich habe dich getötet, Naruto. Sie würden mich nie wieder im Dorf akzeptieren. Mir nie verzeihen, dass ich ihren zukünftigen Hokage getötet habe. Du hattest deinen Traum der nächste Hokage zu werden. Ich habe meinen Traum, der tief in der Vergangenheit liegt. Nun bleibt mir nur noch meine Rache. Von hier an müssen sich unsere Wege trennen.

In diesem Moment bemerkt der Uchiha, dass sich jemand ihrem Kampfplatz näherte. Er erkennt dieses ihm so vertraute Chakra. Kakashi, leider bist du zu spät.

Bei den folgenden Worten steigen dem Uchiha sogar einzelne Tränen in die Augen. „Naruto, vergib mir, ich wollte nicht, dass es so endet. Gern hätte ich mehr Zeit mit dir und Sakura verbracht. Wir drei und Kakashi, das war schon ein klasse Team. Ich habe die Zeit wirklich genossen. Vergib mir." Dies sind die letzten Worte, welche Sasuke seinem Freund sagt, bevor er mit einer schnellen Bewegung im Wald verschwindet.

Im Wald ist es dunkel. Obwohl der Regen allmählich aufhört und Sasuke erwartet hat, dass nun die ersten Strahlen der Sonne diesen finsteren Ort wieder erhellen müssten, bleibt es dunkel. Auf einmal fühlt er sich so allein. Er ist allein und rund herum ist das Einzige, was ihn umgibt, nur grenzenlose Finsternis. Seine größte Angst holt ihn auf einmal ein: die Angst vor dem Alleinsein.

Schon früher, vor diesem einen schrecklichen Tag, hasste er es allein zu sein.

_Einmal hatte er im Wald nachmittags nach dem Unterricht an der Akademie noch Kunai-Wurftraining gemacht, wobei er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass es gegen Abend sehr schnell dunkel wurde. Als es ihm auffiel, war es schließlich schon zu spät. Es war dunkel und er war allein. Verzweifelt versuchte er den Heimweg zu finden, doch es war zwecklos. Schließlich ließ er sich erschöpft an einem Baumstamm herunter auf den Boden sinken, zog seine Knie an den kleinen Körper heran und schlang seine Arme um die Beine. Er begann bitterlich zu weinen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon dort saß, es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit, als plötzlich eine dunkle Gestalt vor ihm auftauchte. „W..Wer bist du", fragte der Kleine erschrocken und voller Angst. „Sasuke? Erkennst du deinen eigenen Bruder nicht mehr?" sagte die Gestalt. „Itachi!" schrie der Jüngere freudig, aber immer noch mit verweintem Gesicht, auf und umarmte seinen großen Bruder. „Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, als du nicht nach Hause gekommen bist. Ich suche schon fast drei Stunden nach dir. Lass uns jetzt nach Hause gehen, ok?"_

Damals war Itachi da, um mich zu beschützen. Aber jetzt, jetzt ist er weg und ich bin vollkommen allein. Verzweifelt versucht er Ruhe zu bewahren, doch es will ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Schweißperlen rennen ihm übers ganze Gesicht und er bekommt immer mehr Panik.

Plötzlich wachte Sasuke schweißgebadet und kreidebleich in seinem Bett auf. Er realisierte, dass es nur ein Traum war, als ihm die ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen des neuen Tages aufs Gesicht fielen.

Gott sei dank, alles war nur ein Traum. Naruto ist nicht tot. Ich bin hier in meinem Haus in Konoha und werde gleich zum Training mit Kakashi, Sakura und Naruto gehen. Diese Gedanken beruhigten ihn wieder und er kletterte langsam aus seinem Bett.

Doch als er sich umsah, erschrak er.

So, das wars dann auch schon mit dem ersten Chapter, bisschen kurz, ich weiß, aber das ist ja nur so als Prolog gedacht. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.

Bis bald, eure Lana


End file.
